


To Con the Con Man

by misura



Category: Psych, White Collar
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was crystal clear to Peter that Shawn Spencer was a fraud from the moment he walked into the office.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Con the Con Man

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Neal really will flirt with anyone, even fake psychics._

It was crystal clear to Peter that Shawn Spencer was a fraud from the moment he walked into the office - about as crystal clear as the fact that Neal liked the man, and not in the professional, 'one con man admiring another' kind of way, which Peter wouldn't have liked any better, but which he at least could have understood.

" - and so this man was obviously _not_ killed with the shovel," Spencer was saying, finally seeming to wind down. Peter had pretty much tuned him out from the get-go; he'd get the highlights from Neal, later on. "You may tell me how amazing I am now."

"You're _very_ amazing, Mr Spencer," Neal said, all wide eyes and smiles. "I mean, wow."

Peter thought he was rather overdoing it; coddling the guy's ego to keep him talking in the hopes of hearing something actually useful was one thing, but this was too ridiculous for words. Any kind of proper forensic expert could have determined what the murder weapon _hadn't_ been. What Peter wanted to know was what _had_ killed their victim-slash-forger of several priceless works of art.

"Thank you, you're much too kind. And quite right, of course."

"Don't you think Mr Spencer is amazing, too, Peter?"

Peter forced himself to smile. "Quite. And, I am sure, very busy."

Spencer smiled back, then gasped and stumbled back. Neal rose, alarmed - Peter, having been warned about Spencer's 'visions', merely watched with a certain amount of curiosity.

"I - oh, _Peter_." Spencer had crumpled to the floor, Neal hovering over him, throwing a puzzled glance at Peter, who made a vague gesture _'it's nothing to worry about'_. "Neal." Spencer started sort of moaning, like he was - as if he was pretending to - "Oh, Peter. _Harder._ "

Peter felt his cheeks grow warm. Neal's expression of confusion turned to one of amusement. Spencer merrily kept on moaning and flopping around a bit for another minute, alternately calling Peter's or Neal's name, before he went still, remained on the floor for five seconds, then rose and beat the dust off his trousers.

"I apologize - certain emotions bring on visions of extraordinary intensity," Spencer said, gaze flickering to Peter's right hand.

Peter smiled, wondering what Spencer would make of the wedding band. The obvious conclusion would be that Peter was cheating on his wife - Spencer would have noticed _Neal_ wasn't wearing a wedding band, after all, so ...

Neal scratched his chin. Peter blinked. Spencer's eyes narrowed. "Congratulations on getting married, by the way. You must be quite proud."

"Thank you." Peter decided to leave it to Neal to pop Spencer's bubble. The con had been his, after all.

 

"He was still _very_ good," Neal told him, later.

"Not as good as you," Peter said, which got Neal preening, of course - and asking: "Where'd you get the wedding band, anyway?" didn't make it any better.

"Elizabeth lent it to me." Neal held up his hand. "Looks nice, doesn't it?"

"You're giving it back to her tonight," Peter said sternly.

"Of course."


End file.
